Five Nights At ManInBlack's 2
Five Nights At ManinBlack's 2 is the sequel to the first game, created by yours truly in which you spend another five nights in my newly-remodeled house. Characters ManinBlack-Of course, I'm here again, but in a withered state; broken glasses, tears in the tuxedo, endoskeleton and bone showing, etc., from the waifus that got out of the box from the first game. I start in the Closet, coming out of the 'Former Owner Of Us' box. Any animatronic can move into any room in this game, so a map of movement is not necessary. I move swiftly, silently, and start movig on Night 4. #007-An actual Sean Connery animatronic as James Bond himself, starting in the same box I'm in. The animatronic is in perfect condition. He moves very quickly, moving from your office to the hallway in a matter of seconds. He becomes active on Night 3. Hijacker-The Hijacker, my TF2 OC, reprises her role in a withered state; her face is missing, her jacket is stained with blood, and her endoskeleton arms are showing. She moves noisly, with staticky TF2 music playing when she moves, but quick. She becomes active on Night 3, and starts from the Closet. Golden Man-Golden Man is back, and can occasionally appear in the office. Pull up the camera to avoid him, or else you will die. He can become active any night except for the first one. If- One of my waifus that escaped from the box, she is a debuting character from Hyperdimension Neptunia, one of the creator's favorite animes. She is the most active of any animatronic, moving on the first night and onward, and one of the two animatronics that goes into the vents. She starts in the Master Bedroom. Palutena-Another waifu that got out, from Kid Icarus, she moves almost the same as the Puppet, with a twist; She moves wether you wind the box, a music box version of Kid Icarus' main theme, but the music actually slows her down, so once she gets to the office later in the night, you can use the Tazer. She becomes active on Night 2, and starts in the Shrine. Ukraine-The last waifu to get out of the box, she moves slowly, and is heard moving when a timpani sound is heard(If you watch the anime, Hetalia, you get the joke. :3). The only way to stop her is to watch the cameras in moderation, like Foxy from FNAF1. She becomes active on Night 3, starting in the Master Bedroom. Colonel Sanders-A new character, ManinBlack's favorite mascot, Col. Sanders moves by audio cues; sizziling noises, chicken sqwaks, etc. When he is near, you cannot stop him, and he will jumpscare you at a random time. He becomes active on Night 2, in the kitchen. Amity Kingsland-An underated FNAF OC created by ManinBlack, she is the BB of the game, with the exception of being able to find her hidden on cameras; under tables, behind things, etc. Once in the office, she pulls the cord to your electronics, thus making the power go out and Manin coming to kill you. She starts in the Game Room and becomes active on Night 3. Demonic BB-A friend of Manin's that debuted in DLC for FNAM1, DBB starts in the Guest Room. He moves slowly, but whenever he moves, all cameras are disabled for a short time when he moves. He becomes active on Night 3. Bolt-Weed-Another DLC character that was transferred from the first game, Bolt starts in the Guest Room, who moves similar to Lindsay from the first game, by disabling cameras occasionally when moving. Active on Night 2. ScourgesCustomPlants-Another returning DLC character; appearing the Guest Room, Scourge acts similar to Phantom BB in the fact that he jumpscares you once looked at for too long: However, the jumpscare only disorients you. Can kill you if appearing the blind spot. Emerald1052-A new user that's friends with Manin, she becomes active on Night 5. Moving randomly, she moves to throw you off guard, similar to Freddy from FNAF1. Rooms Master Bedroom-The new redesigned bedroom, complete with two king-sized beds and a flat-screen TV. DVD racks and painting fill the rest of the room. Bathroom-Almost the same bathroom from FNAM1, except the shower and sinks are now different. Riley, my pet morkie dog for the first game, makes a cameo underneath the sink. Game Room-The new living room, stocked with games and consoles. A long couch goes around the room, with small tables in front of it. Kitchen-The redesigned Kitchen, with lots of new ovens, fridges, and cabinets full of food. Tables are scattered along the room. Studio-A new room, full of ideas, sequel denying, OCs, etc. An easel with an unfinished picture of a team of OCs, the CC Knights, is seen in the middle of the room. Hallway-A long hallway where animatronics can get into vents, or move into the entrance blindspot. Vent Cams-An self-explanitory camera name, these cameras are in the vents. From here, you can seal vents to prevent animatronics getting in. Guest Room-'''A room with lots of beds and TVs in it; a chandelier hangs from the ceiling. Mechanics Lindsay Head You can wear it to ward off animatronics, but a toxic meter fills up as you use it. If it reaches the top, you die. Lindsay uses a lot of perfurmes, with chloroform and cyanide mixed in. 50/50 chance of working. Vent Lights and Gates Light up the vent blind spots to see animatronics and use gates to block them off. Flashlight Use this to see down the hallway and to ward off #007 if he comes. I don't know why it works, but it does. Tazer Shoot them at animatronics to ward them off. Don't hurt my waifus, though. Custom Night Ladies Night All animatronics that are female are set to 20. Once you win, you get Palutena's staff on your desk. I, Spy Me, #007, and Golden Man are set to 20. The reward is a solid gold gun on your desk. The Good, The Big, and the Ugly Amity, Ukraine, and Golden Man are set to 20. The reward is a mini-flag of Ukraine on your desk. For A Shipping Someone Amity, Col. Sanders, If and I are all set to 20. The reward is a Tazer skin with hearts on it. You Only Live Twice All animatronics are set to 20, with a twist; you can die once for free. Once done, you get a bucket of KFC, A wad of $100 on your desk, a tuxedo on your wall, and Golden Man burning as a campfire. Five Nights With Wikia! Bolt, DBB, and I are all set to 20. The reward for this is wiki contributor poster on your wall, it dressed like a security guard. DLC The Two That Got Away DLC This DLC adds two characters, Tinsay and Cynthia, to the game. '''Tinsay- The daughter of Tin and Lindsay, she appears in the Guest Room, playing a DS game with Cynthia. She occasionally appears at your doorway, signified by a warning sign on your monitor. From there, you taze her to make her go away. She appears on Night 4. Cynthia-A master of Pokémon from the game of the same name, Cynthia occasionally appears in the hallway; if you look at her, the camera is disabled, leaving animatronics a clear shot to the office. She also appears on Night 4. Trivia -A gamemode was made as tribute to a friend of ManinBlack's...A certain shipping someone. -A spare head resembling Daniel Craig can be seen in the Closet. -Lindsay makes a cameo in this game, occasionally seen in the closet kissing Yellow Guy. -A happy ending is in this game: After YOLT, I make up with my waifus, and all is well. Except, I saw Golden Man twitching...Meh, its fine. -This game was made even though it was denied in the Writing Room in the first game. In unrelated news, a poster in the Studio says "There is no 3". -Emy is a hallucination in this game, and can be seen walking around.